I Hate Everything About You
by kaleidoscope monster
Summary: Because everyone loves OC's and Spike... but mostly Spike.


**BEFORE you get into this story – assuming that anyone _actually_ bothers to read this – you should be warned; it's completely awful. I'm only posting it, because it's one of the few fanfictions that I've ever finished... which is kind of pathetic. **

**So, if I haven't turned you off yet, please, go ahead and read. But don't get your hopes up.**

_**I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU – Three Days Grace**_

_**One Shot – Spike & OC (Olivia Taylor)**_

**~Beginning~**

Spike walked out of my dorm room, wearing nothing but a pair of his pants. It hurt that he was so desperate to get away from me that he didn't even bother to get fully dressed.

You would think that by now, I'd be used to feeling like this. _Used_. But every time we did this – every time he walked away – it hurt just as bad as it did the first time.

I stood slowly, and let the sheet fall to the floor. Pulling on a dressing gown, I got out a clean outfit and my toiletries. As I always did, I went to have a shower.

I think I have this theory that if I stand in the warm water long enough, it will wash away the pain. It hasn't yet, but I guess I just have to keep the mentality. Maybe one day...

Once I dressed, I went outside and sat on one of the benches on campus. It really is a nice school, and it's always quiet at night. I like that. It's always peaceful.

There was only a half moon, which was disappointing. For me, the full moon is one of the most beautiful sights in the world.

"What are you doing out here, Lee?" one of my closest friends, Willow Rosenberg, asked as she sat next to me on the bench.

"Not anything really. A little thinking, I suppose."

"What about?"

"Why I continue to do things to myself that I _know_ are harmful... Lighthearted things, really."

"What are you doing that's harmful?" Willow asked concernedly. "You're not...?"

She trailed off, looking at my wrists.

"I'm not cutting myself, Will. It's guy stuff. There's this guy that I keep seeing, even though I'm well aware he's only using me to keep his mind off someone else."

"Oh, Lee," Willow said sadly. She put her arms around me, and I rested my head on her shoulder.

"It hurts, Will," I mumbled. "Every time I see them together, I feel like my heart has not only been ripped out of my chest, but it's just being stabbed, over and over again. I wish it would stop."

We sat like that for a long time. Long enough that by the time we decided to go back indoors the sun was peeking out over the trees.

Spike left later then usual today though. He normally shows at three or four, stays for an hour, and then leaves. He didn't go until six today.

Willow took me back to my room, and said she'd see me later that day in Psych. I nodded, and closed the door before she could see the mess it was in. I was one of the lucky few students who didn't have a roommate, so I didn't have to worry about them showing up and making a big deal.

Once I had cleaned my face and reapplied my make up, I cleaned up everything. It was only when I was changing the sheets that I realized he had left his duster.

I picked it up gingerly, and held it to my face. I breathed in, and sighed. This is not a healthy obsession.

I hung it behind my door, and didn't look at it again as I left the room.

I only had two classes that day: History and Psych. Both challenging – in their own way – both a welcome distraction.

Sitting between Tara and Willow, I couldn't help but think how lucky they were to be gay. Girls are so much kinder than men. Kinder than...

Shaking my head, I returned my attention to the lecture and didn't let it wander. Wandering only gets things lost.

"So," Willow began as we left the classroom. "We're all meeting at Buffy's for tea tonight. Then we've got a meeting. She said there's this demon that looks like a regular guy, and he's killing girls that he's dated. I don't know all the details, hence, the meeting."

I nodded.

"Sounds like... fun!" Tara replied.

"Remind me to give Dawn back that book she lent me, will you guys?" I asked. They both said they would, so I had no worries there.

"Buffy said to be there at five, so we could eat and then do the meeting just as it begins to get dark."

"It's four thirty now," I pointed out. "If we walk we could be there... five minutes early?"

"Sounds like a plan," Willow answered. "I just have to pick up some stuff from our room."

I followed silently as Willow kept up a lively chatter, and Tara put in her share. They were talking magic, and as I had really no input except "I've always _wanted_ to ride a broomstick!" I thought it best to keep my mouth shut.

We arrived at Buffy's just as Xander and Anya were getting out of his car. They smiled and greeted us. My response was less than enthusiastic, but I made an effort. Willow looked at me worried, but I smiled and told her not to worry about it.

Buffy was rushing around the kitchen, looking like a modern day Martha Stewart. Dawn sat at the kitchen table with a pile of homework which Giles was helping her with.

It was a wonderful dinner. Lasagna, salad, and excellent company. The conversation was never lacking, and Xander made some memorable comments, as he he known to do.

I talked with Dawn about the book she had lent me, and said that I found it preposterous. There is no way that a girl – even a stupid twit – would fall madly in love with a guy that she's known for such a short time. And vampires _die_ in the sun. They don't twinkle.

Dawn was adamantly against my view, saying that the author had artistic license to change whatever she wanted to about the vampire mythology.

I shook my head sadly, and prayed for the salvation of her soul.

Far too soon, everyone had eaten their fill, and all pitched in to get the cleaning done. Well, Anya didn't. She said she had to do enough of the cleaning in her _own _apartment, which was fair enough.

Once that was over and done with, we all sat in the lounge room. Buffy sat next to Xander and Anya on one couch, while Dawn sat with Willow and Tara on the other. Giles sat on a sturdy, wooden chair – as the English so often do – while I sat cross legged on the recliner.

There was a knock, and the door opened to reveal none other than Spike. He was wearing his duster, meaning he'd gone to get it before coming here.

"'Ello," he greeted as he walked in. the vampire didn't sit down, preferring to stand in the doorway.

"Good. We're all here," Buffy said. "Now, about this demon guy..."

She went on to explain that he went around and made girls fall for him. Or, if not fall for him, just agreeing to sex was also acceptable. After they slept together, he became incredibly clingy and jealous. Whenever he though that the girl was checking out some other guy, he would become so mad that he would kill her. Not in a nice, quick way either. It was a very drawn out process. From what she could tell from the autopsy pictures, the demon would rip every hair out of their head, tear off their finger nails, and cut out their tongues. He would rape them, and then slit their throats.

There were many disgusted faces in the room as she described the way he killed. Mine wasn't one of them; I've seen worse.

"He's already killed _six_ girls guys. I don't wanna make it seven."

"Do we know what this guy looks like, in his human form?" Willow asked.

Buffy nodded.

"We have descriptions of a suspicious looking guy hanging around each of the crime scenes. Sandy blond hair, nice teeth, about 6"1, twenty years old, Caucasian. He had a scar across his cheek, or so the witnesses say. This guy is unbalanced people. Very, _very_ insane."

"He does sound _quite _ balmy," Giles agreed.

I rolled my eyes at his use of the word _balmy_. It's so English.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked Buffy. I felt everyone's eyes on me. Usually I'd like the attention. Not today though. Not when a pair of those eyes belonged to him. "Just ask around, see if anyone fits the description?"

"Pretty much. I was thinking me and Spike do the demon community, and Willow and Tara ask around campus. Also, I thought maybe you could ask some of your music buddies."

"Sounds good," Willow commended. Tara nodded her agreement. I restrained myself from screaming. I just _knew_ that if I looked up now, I'd see Spike with a small smile on his face as he tried to keep his excitement contained. The thought made me sick to my stomach.

"Are you playing at the Bronze tonight, Lee?" Xander asked. I looked to him.

"Yeah. Eight thirty. Why?"

"I figured we could all meet up there, afterwards. There's only so much asking you can do in one night, and I hear you've been working on something new?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Where'd you hear that?" I asked.

"Devon. He said you wouldn't even let _them_ hear it. Must be something."

"More like not finished. The music is there, but I can't figure the chorus. I'll have it soon."

Once we agreed to meet at the Bronze later, we disappeared to our assigned locations.

Xander and Anya were going to ask their co-workers, and Giles and Dawn stayed back to figure out what kind of demon he was and, more importantly, how to kill it.

I walked to the Bronze, and saw Devon getting stuff out of his dad's van. After Oz left they needed something new to transport gear, so Dev borrows his dad's.

"Look who it is!" Devon exclaimed as he saw me. "How's the song coming along? Nicely, I hope."

I grinned.

"It should be done soon. Once I finish with the lyrics." I had lied to Xander. I haven't written anything yet.

"How long will that take? Could it be ready by tonight?"

"Maybe... hey, do you know a guy? Sandy blond, Caucasian, 6"1? He's supposedly got a scar?"

"The only blond guy _I _ know is that boy toy you introduced us to a few weeks ago. Kyle? Wasn't it? And I hear he was mauled by a dog a week or so ago. He could be your guy."

I nodded. Of course it was Kyle! Why didn't I think of him in the first place? Oh, that's right. I was too busy thinking about the _other_ blond guy that I'd been sleeping with.

"Thanks _heaps, _Dev. Seriously. Tell you what. I'm going to go in, and I'll work on the lyrics. Sound good?"

"Sounds _awesome_. The rest of the guys are getting here at eight. We can do a run through..."

"No run through," I interrupted. "You guys know the song. I'll know the words. Whatever it is, I have a feeling I won't wanna do it twice."

"Okay. As long as it sounds good, who am I to complain?"

I told him I'd see him later and walked inside the Bronze. Thankfully, it wasn't too packed yet, and there was a couch free. I sat down and got out my pen. Not finding any paper, I picked up a napkin and began to write.

_Every time we lie awake..._

By the time the rest of the band got there, I was finished.

"Well? Finished?" Daniel – the drummer – asked.

"Yep. Bring on the big crowds."

We took our places on stage once the other band got off.

I saw the entire Scoobie gang walk through the door. Willow, Tara, Dawn, Giles, Buffy, Anya, Xander and Spike. They were all here. They couldn't have been five minutes late, could they?

"Hey everyone. This is a new song, and by new I mean I finished twenty minutes ago. Don't be too harsh, kay? It's rough."

Everyone inside the Bronze applauded. We were very popular here. Most bands that play couldn't get away with talking while they were supposed to be performing.

I took the microphone out of it's stand as the music started playing.

This is it, I thought to myself. Spike's going to find out, and I'm going to see what happens after that. I'm scared...

"_Every time we lie awake._

_After every hit we take._" I began to sing. Nobody was dancing. They all just stood, watching.

"_Every feeling that I get,_

_but I haven't missed you yet._"

I couldn't help but glance at Spike, just for a moment. He was staring straight back at me, his eyes intense.

"_Every roommate kept awake,_

_by every sigh and scream we make._

_All the feelings that I get,_

_but I still don't miss you yet._

_Only when I stop to think about it..._"

I took a deep breath. This is it.

The music changed from soft to loud as the chorus began.

"_I hate everything about you._

_Why do I love you?_"

My eyes were everywhere _but_ where Spike was standing. I didn't want to know how he reacted to that. He knew that I was singing about him.

"_I hate everything about you._

_Why do I love you?"_

For the rest of the song, I planned to keep my gaze fixed firmly on the far wall.

"_Every time we lie awake._

_After every hit we take._

_Every feeling that I get,_

_but I haven't missed you yet._

_Only when I stop to think about it..._

_I hate everything about you._

_Why do I love you?_

_I hate everything about you._

_Why do I love you?_"

I lowered my face so that my hair hung over my eyes.

"_Hold me when I start to think about you._

_I know._

_Hold me when I start to think about you._

_Do you know?_"

I raised my head.

"_I hate everything about you._

_Why do I love you?_

_You hate everything about me._

_Why do I love you?_

_I hate... you hate._

_I hate... you hate me._

_I hate everything about you._

_Why do I love you?_"

The song finished with the last word, and the room erupted with applause. I felt a tear run down my face, and I hurriedly wiped it away.

Me and the band continued to play out regular songs, and the Bronze went back to being a club as the people started dancing again.

I avoided looking for any of my friends when we went on a break. I walked out the side door and lit a cigarette.

Hearing footsteps, I took a long drag.

"Hello, Olivia," Kyle said.

"Oh! Um... hi Kyle. What are you doing here?"

"I cam to see you. You see, I heard that song you sang. It wasn't for me, was it?"

I wasn't sure if he meant for me to answer or not, so I stayed silent. He continued talking.

"You know what I hate? When girls cheat on me. In fact, it makes me angry. Very. Angry."

As he said the last two words, he... _changed_. He got bigger, and his skin shed to reveal red, veiny demon skin. He reached for me, and I ducked. He swiped at the place I'd been standing, and growled. I roundhouse kicked him in the chest, and he went flying into the far wall. Being part demon sometimes has it's advantages, I thought.

He stood and tried to attack me again. He got in a punch, and while I was on the ground I took the time to grab the knife I had tied to my calf. Jumping up, I stabbed him in the eye. Screaming in pain, he clutched at his face, leaving his heart exposed. I stabbed at it, and after a long, guttural scream, the demon fell to the ground.

I didn't move for a minute, but realized I should probably get rid of the body. I dragged it – _him_ – over to the dumpster and managed to get him in. I closed the lid, and stepped away holding my nose with my free hand. Demon bodies smell badly once dead quicker than humans. They start to decompose immediately.

I brushed myself down, and thanked whatever gods there were that none of the demon blood spattered onto me. It's a pain to clean.

I put out the cigarette and went back inside the Bronze. Spike stood in front of me. Not moving, not saying anything. He was just standing, looking into my eyes like no one else was around.

"There you are!" Buffy said as she spotted me. "Whoa, what's with the grunge look? Don't tell me you jumped in the garbage."

"Ah, no," I said, slowly taking my eyes from Spike and looking to her. "I was fighting the scary, demon, rapist dude. Unfortunately for me, I was one of the people he wanted dead. Well, I guess in the end, it was more unfortunate for him. _He's_ the one in the trash, Buff."

"Wow," Dawn said impressed. "So how did you kill it?"

"Well..." I was interrupted by Spike.

"Lee. I need to talk with you."

I looked away from him nervously and fiddled with my lighter.

"She doesn't have to talk with you if she doesn't _want_ to Spike," Giles said, sticking up for me.

"That's where you're wrong, Rupert. She _does_ want to talk to me. She just doesn't know what I'm going to say."  
>"That's..."<p>

"It's okay, Giles." I stopped him. Looking to Spike, I walked back out into the alley. He followed and closed the door firmly behind him.

I looked at the ground anxiously. He had been right, of course. I didn't really want him to say anything.

"I didn't know," he said softly. "I didn't realize I was hurting you."

I still couldn't look at him.

He continued.

"I always left, because I didn't know what I was doing... I loved Buffy, and I felt like... I felt like I was betraying her by wanting to stay with you so badly. That's why I could never stay. I felt guilty."

I managed to move my gaze to his feet when he said he wanted to stay.

"The worst part was, I could never ask you if you felt for me what I felt for you. I assumed I was just another shag to you, but when you sang that you loved me... my heart soared."

He stepped closer to me, and lifted my chin up with his hand, so that I was forced to look at him.

"I love you, Olivia Taylor. I love you because you're honest, and you're beautiful. I love you because you're not afraid to say things that others can't, and because you're kind. Because you put everyone else before yourself, and because you never complain about how things are without trying everything to change them. Most of all, I love you because you're you, and that's more than a man like me could ever ask for."

I felt my tears running down my face, and he wiped them away with the pad of his thumb.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me to his chest. I started to giggle.

"What?" he asked curiously, releasing me just enough that he could see my face, but no so much that we were no longer touching.

"We're standing next to a dumpster."

He chuckled, and I continued with my giggling fit.

"Look at you," he said. "You're glowing."

I looked down to my hands just to check – I've been living on the Hellmouth too long – and realised he didn't mean literally.

"I believe the word you're looking for is _effulgent_," I answered.

His face broke out into a huge grin.

After a moment, his face muscles relaxed, and he was left with merely a content look.

"You haven't really said it yet, you know," he said suddenly.

"Said wha... oh." I looked up to him and reached out to stroke his cheek. "Spike, I love you. I can't give you a list of the reasons. All I know is that I _do_."

He bent his neck slightly and pressed his lips tenderly to mine. I returned the kiss, and after a few moments we broke apart. Both of us were grinning like maniacs.

"We should probably go back in," he said. "The others..." He had to stop talking when I kissed him again. While the first kiss had been tender, this second was more passionate. I felt his tongue slide across my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth to allow his access. There was no fight for dominance; I was more than happy for him to do most of the work.

After a few minutes we broke apart. As neither of us particularly needed breath, neither of us were gasping, but I'm sure that if I needed to, I would.

"Let's go back in now," I said, as if I hadn't instigated the second kiss.

"Well, if you _insist_," he replied as we parted. He held my hand tightly in his however as we walked back inside. The gang were all still waiting by the door, and each one of them gasped as we walked in, our fingers entwined. Well, all gasped except Dawn.

"And you said that not even stupid twits fall for a vampire after only knowing about him for a short time," she said smugly.

"Obviously, that girl knew more about love than I did," I replied.

"_What_ is going on?" Buffy asked. Xander and Buffy were the ones that looked the most outraged. Willow and Tara looked like they found it romantic, and Giles just looked uncomfortable. Anya looked bored.

"Come on, Buff," I said with a smile. It was impossible for me to be anything _but_ happy at the time. "Like you've never fallen for a vampire before."

"That was different! Angel had a soul," she protested.

"Did you stop loving him when he lost it?" I asked her.

She looked down.

"But... it's _Spike_!" Xander said. "He's all demony and gross!"

"Hey!"Anya cried, hitting him across the arm. I agreed.

"I'm half demon, Xan. Anya was an ex demon. Are _we_ gross?"

"No, but... _Spike_!"

I feel like he'll get over it someday. Anya will probably twist his arm somehow.

I looked at Spike and smiled.

"Are we all good here? Because we need to go and... go elsewhere," Spike said, tightening his grip on my hand. I smirked.

"They're going to go and have sex," Anya whispered loudly and unnecessarily.

I mentally agreed.

"Yep. And this time, I'm not going anywhere," he whispered in my ear. "I'm yours now, baby. I'm not leaving again."

I smiled.

"Oh shit!" I said, slapping my free hand to my forehead.

"What is it?" Willow asked.

"I'm meant to do another few songs..." I looked at Spike, desire heavy in my eyes. He returned the look.

"We've got you covered," Will replied. "You two kids go play nice."

I beamed, and Spike and I hastily left the Bronze.

We got back to my dorm room and he laid me down on the bed. As he kissed my neck, I sang softly.

"_Every roommate kept awake,_

_by every sigh and scream we make..._"

_**~Finish~**_

** Hello all.**

**This is my first _short_ story... actually, this is probably the first piece of fiction I have ever actually _finished_. Personally, I'm excited.**

** I realize that the tenses are all messed up, changing from present to future... but I'm only fifteen. I'll improve.**

** _JM_**


End file.
